hostsetfandomcom-20200215-history
Grilik Cromal
This page is for the Alpha timeline 'Grilik Cromal '''who, also known by his trollian handle neonReaper is a limeblood Afithine troll. The ''neon in his screen name refers to the brilliant illusions he can create. ''Reaper, ''while being loosely related to the way his horns curve and the way fire destroys things, was a word he picked to sound cool. Grilik uses the quirk of the last person to whom he spoke, but not always perfectly. An example of this is excluding the rabbit face prefix when imitating Tapeti's typing style. The name Grilik is ironically a Turkish word for "grayness." It also contains parts of the words "grill" and "lick" because his weapons are flamethrowers and, like a chameleon, he has a long thin tongue. Cromal is an alteration and combination of the words "Chrome" and chameleon. Description Grilik has short hair parted at the side. His horns curve up and in, and he has a thin build. He wears glasses to see and there are three horizontal dots under his left eye. His teeth are mostly straight with small canines. He is 5'4" tall and has the ability to create illusions affecting multiple senses on a relatively small scale. Others can direct and channel his abilities, but the only troll known to have done this is Shakat. Biography Grilik grew up in a treehouse in the forests of Ladonus. He interacted with other trolls who lived in the area, but Shakat was his closest friend and became his moiral. Together they did things like have (imaginary) tea parties and overreact to things. He also befriended Tapeti and Acropi online. Act 1 He is first mentioned when Shakat attempts to answer him on page 1, but Shakat's phone is stolen by Cecelt. He is seen observing Shakat and greeting Serspi soon after, but excuses himself on page 4 to dream on Prospit. In Prospit's clouds, he sees Shakat bleeding out. In his haste to check on Shakat, he is unintentionally stabbed by Peace Officer. Peace Officer and Ruins Investigator bring him to his questbed in the crypt, leaving a blood trail that Shakat later follows to the crypt. Grilik ascends to Godtier on page 10. Using a payphone on Prospit, he then calls Shakat from a tiny Prospitian phone booth to tell Shakat that he died and ask if Shakat is okay, himself. To Shakat's alarmed exclamation of "You WHAT!?" he clarifies that he is no longer dead and has wings now. Shakat dubiously wonders how dying could make him a fairy, but is convinced by Grilik showing a tiny image of his appearance via illusions. Shakat asks if his new form comes with any abilities, but Grilik explains that all he's done so far was fly. He notes, however, that he can hear a ticking that is likely significant, but "MaybE It'D BE EasieR TO ExplaiN IF Shakat HearD IT ToO." They both agree that Shakat will not die anytime soon, though. The conversation begins to turn to Shakat's relationship with Cecelt and the Red Mist, but Grilik runs out of money for the payphone and gets disconnected. When the major conflict on LOPAPI occurs, Grilik does not arrive until after his doomed counterpart stops Tapeti from insulting Shakat on page 31. He at first appears more confused than angry, trying to get everyone to calm down. However, when Shakat interrupts him, he throws his barrel flamethrower at him, drenching him in lighter fluid. As Tapeti's planet is literally going up in flames, this is particularly bad. Grilik begins blatantly panicking. Tapeti is also blatantly panicking at this time. When Coetid begins using Shakat to bludgeon the flames out, Grilik is greatly opposed to Stelio "using the other sshakat" to help on page 35. After the flames are quenched, Grilik falls asleep on the pond. Grilik is sent back to LOSANI with Serspi after the group has rested. Personality and Traits Grilik is somewhat skittish, but usually well-intentioned. Normally he is bubbly and somewhat awkward, but when bad things happen, he becomes jaded, moody, and vengeful. When in a bad mood, he can become very stubborn and hold grudges. His mood affects his abilities by creating illusions in his immediate vicinity. For example, when he is irritated, infuriated, depressed, or distress, he crackles, flames, is outlined in black, and creates discordant lines and twirls respectively. Relationships Tapeti Untepa He is close friends with Tapeti, to the extent that when he has to keep secrets from Shakat, he turns to her for comfort. He also has a red crush on Tapeti, of which she is aware. He knows she knows and feels guilty for making her uncomfortable, but she simply ignores it. Acropi Membra While the two are friends, Grilik is sometimes annoyed by Acropi's teasing. Serspi Etamin Initially, he found Serspi to be spooky and mysterious. He leaned on her somewhat after Shakat's death, however, and at Shakat's urging considered her in his red quadrant. Pasrah Saminc Grilik thinks Pasrah is cute, and wanted her and Shakat to be matesprits. She was another troll who comforted him when Shakat died. Antick Luposo Grilik respects Antick, even though he recognizes that he is somewhat abrasive. He appreciates Antick's efforts to keep calm and in control. Shakat Tulmah Shakat and Grilik knew each other in person long before they played the game, and they wrote stories, played dress up, had tea parties, shared their aspirations, and practiced their respective talents together. Their moirallegiance became official when Shakat gave Grilik a blue cape to wear. Though Grilik sees himself as the more mild-mannered one in the relationship, he can be just as dramatic and unreasonable as Shakat without realizing it. Still, they are not afraid to share their feelings with each other and in fact Grilik feels guilty when he keeps secrets from Shakat. When Grilik makes mistakes like 'killing' Cecelt, he immediately begins to assume that he is not a good enough moirail for Shakat, but he would never willingly stop being Shakat's moirail. Stelio Lagaro Grilik initially thinks of Stelio as just an aggressive history buff who Tapeti manages to keep under control. He grows to dislike Stelio more and more not just because of Stelio's own actions, but also out of spite for Cecelt. As time went on, he began to perceive this as black feelings, and embraced that idea to become shameless crush. Coetid Volida Grilik initially understands that Coetid is well-intentioned, but when Coetid kills Shakat he loses all respect for him. He does not forgive Coetid after Shakat returns, but tolerates his presence. Cecelt Noadus Initially Grilik is a little skeptical of Cecelt and Shakat's relationship, but he trust Shakat's decision. As Cecelt proves herself more unpredictable and violent, Grilik becomes less trusting and more critical. After she killed Shakat, Grilik wanted Cecelt to die. He completely mistrusts her and does not want her involved with Shakat, or on their team in general. Fighting Style Grilik fights best at long distances, and does so by shooting from flamethrowers of varying types. He has proven his control of his weapons unpredictable by inadvertently setting things on fire and causing explosions. Trivia * The ownership of Grilik's character was initially debated, so he was drawn by both in act 1. * Grilik has the longest tongue of all the trolls. * Grilik had imaginary tea parties without informing Shakat that they were not real, and Shakat is still unaware that it is the case. Category:Characters